


Cabinet Battle

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Broadway, Fun, Gen, Heartbreak, New Opportunities, New York City, Rap Battles, Suspended, tony awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: "I got a call from the Principal, asking us to go meet with him now." Olivia sighs."What did Xander do now?""Not Xander. Natalie." Olivia has a confused look on her face."Natalie? She never gets called to the Principal's office for anything bad." Olivia said as she follows her wife."Well, this time, she did."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cabinet Battle #1 from 'Hamilton'

Natalie stands across from Derek for a Cabinet Battle in their AP history class. It's going to be a rap battle between them with Derek as Jefferson and Natalie as Alexander Hamilton. Lizzie and Denise are recording the battle on their phones.

"Secretary Jefferson, you're first, sir." Mr. Davids said. Derek wipes his mouth then looks at Natalie as the music is playing.

Derek:  
'Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.'  
We fought for these ideals; we shouldn't settle for less  
These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em  
Don't act surprised, you guys, cuz I wrote 'em  
But Hamilton forgets  
His plan would have the government assume state's debts  
Now, place your bets as to who that benefits:  
The very seat of government where Hamilton sits

Natalie:  
Not true!

Derek:  
Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it  
If New York's in debt— Why should Virginia bear it?  
Uh! Our debts are paid, I'm afraid  
Don't tax the South cuz we got it made in the shade  
In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground We create.  
You just wanna move our money around  
This financial plan is an outrageous demand  
And it's too many damn pages for any man to understand  
Stand with me in the land of the free  
And pray to God we never see Hamilton's candidacy  
Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky  
Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whisky

"Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response." Mr. Davids said, starting to get mad about how this is going.

Natalie:  
Thomas. That was a real nice declaration  
Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation  
Would you like to join us, or stay mellow  
Doin' whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?  
If we assume the debts, the union gets  
A new line of credit, a financial diuretic  
How do you not get it?  
If we're aggressive and competitive  
The union gets a boost.  
You'd rather give it a sedative?

A civics lesson from a slaver.  
Hey neighbor Your debts are paid cuz you don't pay for labor  
"We plant seeds in the South. We create."  
Yeah, keep ranting  
We know who's really doing the planting  
And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment  
Don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it  
You think I'm frightened of you, man?  
We almost died in a trench  
While you were off getting high with the French  
Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President  
Reticent—there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison  
Damn, you're in worse shape than the national debt is in  
Sittin' there useless as two shits  
Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you  
Where my shoe fits

"OH!" The class calls out.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Natalie and Derek, Principal Ryans office. Now!" Mr. Davids said. Natalie and Derek grab their stuff and head out with Mr. Davids.

Alex rubs her face after hanging up with the Principal of the older kids school. She stands up and puts on her winter dress jacket as Olivia walks into the room.

"Did you -" Olivia started to say.

"I got a call from the Principal, asking us to go meet with him now." Olivia sighs.

"What did Xander do now?"

"Not Xander. Natalie." Olivia has a confused look on her face.

"Natalie? She never gets called to the Principal's office for anything bad." Olivia said as she follows her wife.

"Well, this time, she did."

The parents look at the rap battle in the history class while Natalie and Derek sit out of the office. Alex rubs her forehead and sighs as James hands back the tablet to the Principal.

"Apparently, it was Natalie who came up with the words." Principal Ryan said to the parents.

"I knew she was working on something in her room with her friends. I didn't think this was it." Alex said.

"We're screwed." Natalie said to Derek.

"But it was worth it. Did you see how pissed Mr. Davids got?" He softly asked.

"Just seeing him turn red in anger was funny." The door opens and the teens stand up.

"Go." James said, clearly not happy. Natalie and Derek fist bump and Natalie leaves with her parents while Derek leaves with his.

"Are you serious, Natalie?" Alex asked as she, James, Lucy and Olivia are in Alex's office.

"In my defense..." James and Alex cross their arms.

"I'm going to shut up."

"Smart choice. You know better than using language like that." James said.

"I had a cleaner version, but I just went off of Derek." James rubs his face.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Natalie said.

"I know. But you are grounded the entire suspension." Alex said and Natalie nods.

"Which means no going to Ohio this weekend to see Rachel." James said.

"Oh come on, Dad. I've been looking forward to this trip for weeks. So has Rachel. I don't get to see her in person everyday."

"Well, you should have thought about it before bringing in those lyrics into your history class."

"It was a rap battle between Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton. What was I suppose to do? Bore my classmates to death with a snoozefest for a presentation?"

"Enough. My decision is final." Natalie shakes her head, grabs her jacket and walks out of the room.

"Well, thank you for giving me the heads up for that." Alex said to her ex.

"Alex, don't you start. She knows better than what happened." James said.

"James, I am on Alex's side on this. This is the first time Natalie got in trouble at school. She's not Xander." Lucy said to her husband.

"That's different." He said.

"How?" Alex asked.

"Because she's suppose to carry the O'Brien name with soccer. She has possibly blew it since having Allie."

"Natalie knew you were playing favoritism. Now hearing it makes me think that you don't give a crap about our daughter. You can go now." Alex said. James and Lucy walks out of the room. Olivia squeezes her wife's shoulder.

"I didn't want to believe he was playing favoritism with Natalie and Xander." Alex softly said.

"I know." Alex wraps her arms around her wife and sighs.

That night, Natalie changes Allie's diaper and puts her daughter into her pajamas when there's a soft knock to the nursery door. She looks over and sees her mother.

"Now what?" Natalie asked as she sits in the rocking chair with Allie in her lap.

"I know that you wanted to spend the weekend with Rachel."

"I don't get to see her everyday and this was the first time I get in trouble. You and Dad treat me like-like-like when Xander got caught bringing in one of Dad's Playboys to school."

"Don't remind me. Your father had to have the talk with him after that. Natalie, you were right." Alex said.

"About Dad playing favoritism?"

"I didn't want to believe it, but -"

"Mom, I really don't care. Allie and soccer are my only focus. Along with school."

Later that night, Alex does the bedroom inspection for the older kids and sees Xander and Parker sleeping in their room. She peeks into Emily's room and sees her sleeping. When she makes it to Natalie's room, she quietly opens the door and sees Natalie sleeping. The attorney softly smiles, then quietly shuts the door.

"Kids sleeping?" Olivia asked as Alex walks into the room. A rarity for the detective to be home.

"Yeah." Alex climbs into the bed and grabs her legal pad.

"Were we too harsh with Natalie?" Olivia looks at her.

"Well, this was the first time she was in trouble at school since going to the private school. She's a good kid, but just had one lapse in judgement. But I think we were a little too harsh on her." Alex sighs.

"I know."

The next day, Natalie is at the training facility for soccer and is working on her ball handling skills when her father walks over.

"I figured you would be here." He said and Natalie ignores him. James quietly sighs and steals the ball from Natalie.

"Don't you have a trial to do?" Natalie asked harshly.

"I deserve that. Natalie -"

"Dad, you favor Xander more than me and I get it. I screwed up your dream of me playing soccer at North Carolina when I had Allie, so you're trying to get Xander better for him to follow in your shoes to play at Columbia."

"Natalie, I can't apologize enough for this. I am helping Xander because you are far better than he is. You could be playing in Germany this summer for the senior team."

"I um...I did get invited to the senior camp. But I turned it down. I'm not ready."

"Then let's get you ready for London. Ready?" Natalie nods. James wraps his arms around his daughter and kisses her head.

"I love you Bee." He said.

"I love you too, Dad. Thanks for the ball." Natalie said then kicks the ball into the goal.

"Cheater." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie walks out of her school the following week and her phone starts ringing. She looks at it and answers the call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" Natalie asked as she fist bumps Denise's fist.

"Is this Natalie Cabot?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Great. This is Lin-Manuel Miranda."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. In The Heights Lin-Manuel Miranda?" Natalie asked.

"That's the one. I saw your rap battle online and I was hoping to meet with you because I'm writing a Broadway musical about Alexander Hamilton." Natalie looks at her watch.

"I'm free right now."

"Do you know where Piccolo Cafe is?"

"I'm a few blocks away from there actually. I can meet you there in...an hour?"

"Excellent."

Natalie orders a cup of coffee then sits down after getting the coffee and pulls out her laptop to pull up her music.

"Excuse me? Natalie?" Natalie looks up and smiles.

"Lin-Manuel."

"Ok, found the right person. Some people can be a little..."

"Terrorizing?"

"Best word I didn't think of." He said then sits down.

"How did you know about the video?"

"My writing partner showed me the video and I was really impressed with the knowledge and the beat that went with the rap."

"Second question. How did you get my number?"

"Ah yes. Well, you see. I ran into Phillipa Soo, who you know and I showed her the video, which she said I know her and I can give the number."

"Ok, that makes sense."

"So, is the rap battle the only thing you have written?"

"No. I've written about four others so far and in the process of writing one for Angelica Schuyler. One song that I love and only have the first part done for is titled 'Dear Alexandra', but I can change it to 'Dear Theodosia'." Natalie said.

"Wow. Ok, this is something I wasn't expecting at all for a high school student." He said as he looks over the sheet music.

"Is it good or bad?"

"It's really good. You said you're in the process of writing one for Angelica Schuyler?"

"I don't have a title for it yet, but I'm thinking along the lines of 'Satisfied'. She went into a loveless marriage with John Church because she was in love with Alexander Hamilton and why are you looking at me like that?"

"Have you written a song right before 'Satisfied'?" He asked.

"Not yet."

"You said Alexandra?"

"My daughter."

"I think I can coorelate off of that one. That would be a good number for Burr and Hamilton." Natalie's phone goes off and she answers it.

"Hey Xander." Natalie said.

"Where are you? We have the showcase tonight." Natalie looks at her watch.

"Crap. I completely forgot. You guys warmup." Natalie hangs up the phone then looks at Lin-Manuel.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Working on the show. Why?"

"I'm having a showcase tonight with other area high schools for American History and I'm performing one of these songs tonight over at the Lincoln Center. Starting at six."

Wearing a blue dress, Natalie adjusts her microphone with her group. Lin-Manuel sits in the audience with his wife. The music starts up and the group starts snapping with the music.

Xander:  
How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore  
And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence impoverished,  
In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

Derek:  
The ten-dollar founding father without a father  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter   
By being a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

Ethan:  
And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away  
Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

Derek:  
Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

Xander:  
Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came   
And the world is gonna know your name  
What’s your name, man?

Ethan:  
Alexander Hamilton  
My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there’s a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait, just you wait

Natalie:  
When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

Group:  
And Alex got better but his mother went quick

Ethan:  
Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside voice saying

Group:  
Alex, you gotta fend for yourself

Ethan:  
He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf

Xander:  
There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute  
He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution  
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother’s landlord  
Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford

Group:  
Scammin' 

Xander:  
for every book he can get his hands on

Group:  
Plannin' 

Xander:  
for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man

Group:  
In New York you can be a new man (Ethan: Just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man (Ethan: Just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man

Girls:  
In New York (Derek and Xander: New York)

Ethan:  
Just you wait

Girls:  
Alexander Hamilton (Boys: Alexander Hamilton)  
We are waiting in the wings for you (Boys: Waiting in the wings for you)

Group:  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time

Girls:  
Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Boys: Alexander Hamilton)

Group:  
When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote your game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

Xander:  
The ship is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him  
Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom

Ethan:  
His enemies destroyed his rep America forgot him 

Boys:  
We fought with him

Ethan:  
Me, I died for him

Derek:  
Me, I trusted him

Girls:  
Me, I loved him

Xander:  
And me, I’m the damn fool that shot him

Group:  
There’s a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait

Xander:  
What’s your name, man?

Group:  
Alexander Hamilton

The audience gives them a standing ovation. They bow then walk backstage.

"Natalie." Natalie turns around and sees Lin-Manuel walking over.

"Do we have a deal with working together on this?" He asked and Natalie holds out her hand and shakes it.

"Deal." Natalie said.

On August 6th, 2015, one month since Natalie won the World Cup and almost one month since getting married, she and Lin-Manuel are having their opening night for 'Hamilton'. A combined seven years, many remakes and recasting later, they were opening at the Richard Rodgers Theatre. Due to NCAA rules, since she played at Rutgers on their soccer team, Natalie could not be part of the cast, but she would serve as Music Director, and the main piano player for the pit orchestra, unless she had to be with Rutgers on the road or with the national team during the victory tour. But she didn't tell NCAA that she would also surve as understudy for Phillipa, Renee and Jasmine.

Natalie looks at the seats five hours before the show and takes a deep breath. She plays with her engagement and wedding rings and runs a hand through her hair.

"Don't be so nervous about tonight." Phillipa said as she walks over to the nervous director.

"I've never been in a situation like this before. This is possibly my only Broadway show and I want everything to run smoothly as possible."

"I know and it will. Take a break."

"I have to make sure everything is ok."

"Run away with me up to my dressing room."

"Are you just doing a quick rewrite of 'Take A Break'?" Natalie asked while chuckling, making Phillipa chuckle.

"Got you to think about something else."

"Thanks Pippa."

"You're welcome." The entire cast and crew walk onto the stage for the meeting.

"Now, there is one thing that I need to say and that's to our Music Director. Natalie." Lin said then looks at her. Natalie cocks her head to the side and looks at him.

"I don't think any one of us would be here without you and that damn Cabinet Battle rap video online." The cast cheers and Natalie chuckles.

"This has been a long time work that you and I did and I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"You're welcome. Ok, we have the company cloak then I need to warmup the cast, company and the band." Natalie said.

For the cast bow, Lin-Manuel motions Natalie up onto the stage and the soccer player joins the cast the audience is cheering really loudly. She smiles and tightly hugs the actor then he catces the microphone.

"If any of you don't know who this woman is, where the hell have you been?" Lin asked, making the cast and audience laugh.

"SPEECH!" Daveed called out and Natalie takes the microphone.

"Sometimes I'm pinching myself on whether or not this is really happening. But I have this guy to thank for giving me the biggest opportunity in my life. All because he saw me do a rap battle online with one of my friends and I still don't know how I'm lucky to be with all of you. But now, it's time to party." Natalie said.

During the fireworks, Ashlyn looks at Natalie then kisses her and they place their foreheads against one another.

"Thank you." Natalie softly said to her and Ashlyn looks at her.

"For what?" Ashlyn asked.

"For letting me do this. I know that we got into a lot of fights about the show and there will be more fights about this show, but I wouldn't have done this without you." The goalkeeper slowly smiles.

"Just remember to thank me at the Tony Awards." Ashlyn softly said.

"That will definitely happen." They tenderly kiss again and Jasmine takes a picture of the duo and sends it to Natalie.

TONY AWARDS 2016

"And the Tony Award goes to...'Hamilton' Music and Lyrics by Lin-Manuel Miranda and Natalie Harris." Natalie and Lin-Manuel walk up the stairs and he lets her speak. She swallows a lump in her throat as tears fill up her eyes.

"This um...this hasn't been a really great day for the gay community and especially for me and my wife since we live in Orlando. My childhood best friend was one of the 49 victims of the shooting." The audience is stunned, including Lin-Manuel.

"And we brought her home today. So, this is for everyone back home in Orlando and especially for Chelsea." Natalie heads backstage with Lin-Manuel.

At the end of the show, Renee hands Natalie the microphone.

"You're singing as Angelica." Renee said.

"What? No, no, no. You won the Tony for playing Angelica." Natalie said as she hands the microphone back, but Renee puts the microphone in Natalie's hand again.

"Nope. I'm not singing. You're singing for Chelsea." Natalie hugs Renee.

"We also have Denise and Lizzie singing for Jazzy and I." Phillipa said.

"How about your group?" Leslie asked as Xander, Derek and Ethan walk over to them and Natalie wipes away a tear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, closing out the show from the greatest city in the world. 11-time award Tony Award winning cast of 'Hamilton' with help from a few special guests." James Corden said. Natalie is holding Denise's hand as the wall rises for the cast to sing then she takes Xander's hand as they perform 'The Schuyler Sisters'. The audience is up and dancing at their seats during the performance. When the song is over, Natalie looks up at the ceiling and holds up the microphone.

"We love you Chelsea." Natalie said as the audience cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add more chapters like...Lin-Manuel Miranda sees the video and wants to meet with Natalie?


End file.
